Merah Tak Terbatas
by Irinaa27
Summary: Taufan menemukan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Perasaan yang lainnya terhadapnya. Di ruangan merah tak terbatas bersama perempuan merah. / #BBBBlackWeek — Day 3 — Bros Before Hoes


Hitam.

Itu yang pertama kali Taufan lihat begitu membuka matanya.

Ia tidak ada di kamarnya. Bukan di sekolahnya juga. Ataupun di rumahnya.

Di sana sangat gelap. Bahkan Taufan tak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu berada di mana sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak atau berbicara sepatah dua kata. Tidak bisa. Laki-laki bermata biru itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"BoBoiBoy Taufan."

Seseorang memanggilnya. Perempuan. Itu suara perempuan.

Terang. Gelap tadi digantikan oleh cahaya merah secara tiba-tiba. Mengakibatkan mata Taufan mengerjap-ngerjap. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

"BoBoiBoy Taufan." Suara perempuan tadi terdengar kembali.

Ketika matanya mulai terbiasa, di saat itulah ia sadar ada seseorang di hadapannya. Tak jauh, tak dekat. Sekitar satu sampai dua meter darinya.

Saat itu juga, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Mungkin tempat itu adalah ruangan, namun semacam ruangan dimensi mungkin? Entahlah, Taufan juga tidak tahu ia berada di mana. Yang jelas, ia melayang, perempuan di hadapannya melayang, dan sekitarnya hanyalah warna merah suram yang tak ada batasnya.

"Salah satu dari Tujuh BoBoiBoy Bersaudara. Apa aku benar?" tanya perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang. Ia mengenakan gaun tak berlengan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan bernuansa hitam-merah. Matanya merah menyala. Membuat Taufan teringat dengan mata salah satu saudara kembarnya. Mirip, namun tak sama.

Perempuan itu sepertinya berumur duapuluhan secara fisik. Wajahnya cantik dan terlihat … anggun. Kuku-kuku tangannya panjang dan dicat berwarna hitam.

"Ah, benar. Kau tidak bisa berbicara ya," ujar perempuan itu lagi, menyadari kesalahannya. Detik berikutnya, tenggorokan Taufan yang seperti tercekat tadi terasa bebas.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Taufan. "Aku di mana? Kenapa aku di sini? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa di sini? Kenapa kamu tahu aku? Apa urusannya kamu —"

"Ssstt," ujar perempuan itu memotong dengan anggun. Jari telunjuknnya ia letakkan di depan bibir ranumnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menunjukkan semuanya padamu," lanjut perempuan itu. Senyuman anggun terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Perkenalkan, aku Alehir."

Senyuman Alehir perlahan-lahan terasa menyeramkan untuk Taufan. "Siapa aku?" ulang Alehir.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Membuat Taufan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting, BoBoiBoy Taufan." Caranya menyebutkan namanya membuat Taufan merinding. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sana.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu beberapa hal," lanjut Alehir. "Aku dikirim dari atas sana. Aku rasa aku tau maksudku~ "

Alehir itu benar-benar menakutkan bagi Taufan. Lupakan wajah cantiknya. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang!

"Lalu kenapa aku di sini? Kamu punya urusan apa denganku?"

Senyuman Alehir berubah menjadi seringai. " _Ara, ara_ ~ Manusia memang makhluk yang terburu-buru ya."

Alehir kembali tertawa pelan. Sesudahnya, ia kembali memasang senyuman.

"Aku menjemputmu ke sini, karena kau melakukan kesalahan besar, BoBoiBoy Taufan."

Taufan terbelalak. Kesalahan? Besar? Kesalahan apa? Rasanya Taufan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia tidak pernah membunuh, mencuri, laki-laki itu bahkan menyelamatkan banyak orang.

"Aku di sini karena banyak yang menginginkannya."

"Menginginkannya?!" sembur Taufan. "Maksudmu apa sih?"

Alehir memainkan rambut panjangnya itu. Ia menatap Taufan dalam-dalam.

"Aku bisa menjemput manusia jika banyak yang kecewa BERAT terhadapnya, _sweety_. " Alehir sengaja menekankan kata 'berat' pada kalimatnya.

Taufan tertegun. Kecewa berat? Siapa? Dan, ugh, apa perempuan itu harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu?

"Tapi aku mengecewakan siapa?" tanya Taufan lagi. "Aku ini anak baik-baik!"

"Anak baik-baik?" ulang Alehir. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tawa.

Taufan kebingungan. Ia mulai menganggap bahwa perempuan di hadapannya itu gila dan semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Ya, ya, _sweety_ ," ujarnya setelah puas tertawa. Senyuman geli terpasang di wajahnya. "Kamu memang anak baik. Menyelamatkan banyak manusia setiap hari."

Senyuman geli itu lagi-lagi berubah menjadi seringai. Membuat Taufan lagi-lagi merinding.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunjukkannya padamu, _sweetheart_."

 _ **—Merah Tak Terbatas—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, brothership, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, humor nyempil, AU, OC**_

 _Genre: Family, friendship, drama_

 _Rating: T_

 _#BBBBlackWeek_

 _Day 3 — Bros Before Hoes_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Merah Tak Terbatas—**_

 _Sore hari tadi._

"HAAAAHHH?!"

Di tengah-tengah tanah lapang nan luas itu, terdengar sebuah teriakan menggelegar. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Blaze.

Kembaran BoBoiBoy yang ke lima itu menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah horror.

"APA-APAAN INIIII?!"

Jika kalian menganggap Blaze lebay, ya, kalian tidak salah. Toh orangnya memang seperti itu. Tapi, kali ini, ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Ck, pelankan suaramu," dengus Halilintar memutar bola mata.

Untungnya telinganya belum berdarah karena teriakan Blaze sih.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Tapi…!"

Gempa menghela nafasnya melihat reaksi Blaze. Dia memang sudah menduganya sih.

"Aku tau kamu kaget Blaze, tapi telingaku bisa berdarah nanti."

Blaze menoleh ke Gempa. Wajahnya masih tampak terkejut.

"SEJAK KAPAN ADUDU TERCEMAR GINI, KAK?!"

Taufan memasang cengiran mendengar seruan Blaze. "Dia sejak awalnya emang udah tercemar kali. Baru dia nunjukkin aja."

Thorn asyik mengemut permen rasa lemonnya seraya menyimak percakapan saudara-saudara kembarnya dengan wajah polos.

Duh, Thorn. Bagi-bagi kek permennya.

Ice menguap bosan. Ia melirik ke arah yang dilihat Blaze tadi.

"Aku ngantuk nih. Buruan." Ya, seperti biasanya.

Apa?

Solar? Kalian menanyakan Solar di mana?

 _Well_ , dia…

"Solar, sampai kapan kamu mau begitu?"

…meratapi _handphone_ nya yang rusak akibat Adudu menyerang tepat ke arahnya.

" _Darling_ , jangan tinggalkan aku~!"

Memang dia tak terluka parah akibat hal itu sih. Hanya saja _handphone_ nya — yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana — rusak.

 _RIP handphone_ Solar.

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian niat bertarung gak sih?"

Adudu mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Ia tampak tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Enggak." Alih-alih ditanggapi dengan serius, Ice menanggapinya dengan santai. "Udah, pulang sana. Aku mau tidur."

"Kalian gak mau liat kekuatan robot _super duper mega_ keren ini apa?!"

Taufan sweatdrop mendengar Adudu menyebut robot barunya itu dengan sebutan yang berlebihan. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah monster-monster banci menjijikan ini, aku gak mau."

Taufan tidak sepenuhnya salah sih. Adudu memang datang kembali untuk mengalahkan BoBoiBoy. Ia membawa belasan robot baru.

Tidak bisa dibilang robot sih. Memang terkihat seperti monster-monster berwujud mirip manusia yang … banci.

Kenapa menyebutnya banci?

Oke, begini.

Mana ada robot dengan penampilan fisik laki-laki yang memakai gaun pink, lipstick, sepatu hak, dan tas tenteng pink, hah?!

Inilah yang membuat Blaze sampe teriak-teriak histeris tadi.

Percayalah. Robot-robot itu sangatlah menjijikan.

Halilintar saja sampai mual begitu melihatnya.

Adudu menatap Taufan tajam. "Kau bilang Robot 123JossMang ini monster?!"

Semua kembar BoBoiBoy itu melongo begitu mendengar nama robot tersebut yang sama sekali gak ada keren-kerennya.

"Dia beli sama Bagogo ya?" celetuk Taufan.

"Aku gak ngerti lagi kenapa Adudu mau ditipu sama dia…" Gempa ikut berkomentar.

Sementara itu, Adudu tengah menoel-noel Probe.

"Hoi, Probe! Psst!" bisiknya.

Probe yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan salah satu robot yang ada menoleh. "Ada apa, Incik Bos?"

"Banci itu apaan?"

"Banci itu…"

Probe tampak berpikir sejanak.

Yah, meskipun sebenarnya dia gak punya otak sih.

Oh, apa dia punya?

Au ah, terserah dia.

"Banci itu … keren!"

Yak, kamu pintar sekali, Probe.

"Ah, itu artinya BoBoiBoy telah mengakui kekerenanku! Muahahahaha!" Setelah itu, Adudu tebar-tebar pesona sendiri.

Kembar BoBoiBoy yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Sungguh, kali ini bukan hanya Halilintar yang ingin muntah. Bahkan Gempa juga.

 _DUAAARRR!_

Suara ledakan terdengar. Kali ini bukan Adudu yang menyerang, melainkan Ice.

Semua kembarannya langsung menatap Ice. Beberapa melongo.

Ice baru saja menembak dua robot banci milik Adudu dengan meriam esnya. Ia menguap lagi seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa?" tanyanya begitu sadar diperhatikan. "Aku cuma mau tidur."

"Ta-" Baru saja Taufan hendak memprotes — tentu saja karena ia tak bisa kelihatan keren tadi, _handphone_ nya berdering.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Napa bawa hape ke sini?"

Taufan memasang cengiran lebar. "Kebawa, hehe."

Begitu Taufan mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dari saku, panggilan itu berhenti.

"Eh, yah, belum ku jawab." Ia mengotak-atik _handphone_ nya. Tiba-tiba saja, matanya membelalak.

Yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa sih, kak?" tanya Solar — dengan nada jengkel karena teringat dengan _handphone_ nya yang rusak itu.

"Kuotanya habis kali," celetuk Blaze. Thorn mengangguk polos, menyetujui perkataan Blaze.

"ASTAGA _DRAGON_!" seru Taufan tiba-tiba begitu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Halilintar mendengus. Oh, ayolah. Kenapa semua saudara kembarnya harus berteriak sih?

"Duapuluh tiga _misscall_ dari _bebeb_ ku!"

Petir bagaikan menyambar Taufan saat itu juga.

Detik berikutnya, ia sudah melesat meninggalkan saudara kembar lainnya.

 ** _—Merah Tak Terbatas—_**

 _Tiga minggu lalu, sepulang sekolah._

"Faangg! Gopaaall!"

Kedua insan yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh. Mendapati Taufan tengah berlari ke arah mereka yang tengah duduk santai di kantin.

"Ey, Taufan!" seru Gopal. "Udah lama gak makan di kantin?"

"Iya nih," jawab Taufan. Ia duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. "Pacarku manja banget."

"Yang udah punya pacar mah susah ya," sahut Fang yang tengah makan donut wortel kesukaannya itu.

"Makanya jangan kelamaan jomblo," balas Taufan.

Fang dengan percaya dirinya menjawab, "Heh, gini-gini aku punya banyak fans ya. Orang terkenal kalau punya pacar susah."

Setelah itu, muncul bling-bling yang menyilaukan mata Gopal dan Taufan.

"Dia temanmu, Fan?"

"Bukan, gak kenal."

Fang masih sibuk tebar pesona sendiri. Menarik perhatian beberapa murid perempuan di sana.

"Terkenal sih, terkenal. Ngalahin Kak Hali aja susah, gimana mau ngalahin aku, hm?"

Saat itu, Solar lewat di depan meja mereka. Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang menusuk ulu hati Fang. Setelahnya, ia kembali berlalu — dengan beberapa murid perempuan yang mengikutinya atau berteriak histeris.

Taufan tertawa geli melihat adik kembar terkecilnya itu. "Aku masih bingung kenapa Solar gak tuli."

Fang malah memelototi Solar yang berjalan semakin jauh dari kantin seraya mengeluarkan beberapa gerutuan.

Melihat kesempatan, tangan Gopal meraih donut di atas piring Fang lalu memakannya.

Aduh, Gopal. Seharusnya kamu ambil sama piring-piringnya sekalian tau.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan mau main _game_ bareng lagi nih, Fan?" tanya Gopal tiba-tiba. Ia teringat bahwa mereka bertiga sudah jarang bermain _game_ bersama.

Taufan tampak berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan hari kosong yang ia punya.

"Nanti sore bisa gak? Di rumah aku kayak biasa," usul Gopal yang masih menikmati donut milik Fang.

Pemilik donut mulai sadar dan memelototi Gopal tajam. "Beli sendiri dong."

"Sore ini aku gak bisa…"

"Loh?" Gopal mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Aku ada janji sama pacarku mau traktir dia makan."

"Besok pulang sekolah?"

"Gak bisa juga. Dia minta aku temenin buat cari baju."

"Jumat?"

"Gak bisa. Dia minta aku dateng ke pesta ulang tahun temennya bareng dia."

"Sabtu?"

"Gak bisa juga. Malam minggu soalnya. Dia pasti gak bolehin aku main _game_."

"Minggu?"

"Gak bisa juga. Dia pasti minta jalan."

Gopal menghela nafas mendengar semua jawaban Taufan. Fang mendengus.

"Ealah! Udah jam segini!" seru Taufan. Ia segera berdiri.

"Ada apaan? Otakmu ketinggalan di rumah?" tanya Fang.

Duh, Fang.

Taufan memutar bola matanya. "Enggak. Aku ada janji sama pacarku. Aku pergi dulu!"

Setelah itu, ia melesat meninggalkan Fang dan Gopal di sana.

 ** _—Merah Tak Terbatas—_**

 _Dua bulan lalu, pulang sekolah._

"Gimana, Fan?"

Taufan tersentak. Ia baru saja melamun. Padahal seorang gadis bernuansa pink sedang berbicara dengannya tadi.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Ying memelototi Taufan. "Haiya! Makanya jangan melamun! Belajar barenganya jadi gak?"

Taufan tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Emangnya kita mau belajar bareng ya?"

Rasanya kedua perempuan itu ingin menggampar Taufan sekarang.

"Haduh, kamu ini, Taufan," ujar Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulai lelah dengan temannya yang satu ini.

Taufan terkekeh pelan. "Hehe, aku lupa."

"Besok pulang sekolah, di rumahku," ujar Yaya. Ia memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya.

"Besok pulang sekolah?" ulang Taufan. "Ah, aku gak bisa besok."

Dahi Ying mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu gak bisa? Kita kan udah ngerencanain ini sejak minggu lalu."

"Aduh… Tapi aku ada janji sama pacar— Ah!" Taufan tiba-tiba berseru. Gerakannya memasukkan semua buku pelajaran dan barang miliknya ke dalam tas dipercepat.

"Aku pergi dulu ya! Pacarku bisa marah nih! Dah!"

Setelah itu, ia melesat meninggalkan Yaya dan Ying di sana.

 ** _—Merah Tak Terbatas—_**

 _Tiga bulan lalu, malam hari._

 _Tok tok tok!_

Pintu kamar Taufan diketuk. Sang pemilik kamar masih sibuk di telpon. Melontarkan candaan-candaan lucu.

"Taufan! Buka pintunya!"

Mengetahui Halilintar yang mengetuk, Taufan buru-buru berkata, " Sorry, _beb_. Singa datang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Nanti ku telpon lagi ya. _Bye_ , _beb_ ~"

Setelah itu, secepat kilat, Taufan membukakan pintu. "Ada apa, kak?"

Halilintar menatap Taufan dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya.

"Kamarmu berantakan banget. Beresin kek."

Mendengar teguran dari kakak kembar, Taufan cemberut. "Ini kan udah rapi."

Iya, kamarmu rapi banget, Taufan.

Sangking rapinya, melangkah di kamarmu pun sulit, Taufan.

"Jadi ada apaan, kak?" ulang Taufan.

"Hari Minggu kita semua berencana pergi ke taman bermain."

Melihat Taufan melongo, Halilintar mendengus. "Bukan aku. Si Thorn tuh."

Taufan langsung mengelus nafasnya lega. Ia sempat mengira kakak kembarnya itu kerasukam sesuatu.

"Jam 10. Jangan kesiangan loh. Thorn ngambek nanti." Baru saja Halilintar akan pergi, Taufan menahannya pergi dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku gak bisa, kak."

Halilintar mengangkat alisnya. Menyuruh Taufan untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"Uhm, Minggu aku mau pergi sama si…"

Taufan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Halilintar mendengus. "Pacarmu itu?"

"E-Eh! Iya, kak."

Halilintar tak menjawab. Menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ Taufan kembali berbunyi. Ia meraihnya lalu melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Pacarnya menelponnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kak Hali. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi," ujarnya. "Aku angkat telpon ini dulu ya."

Dengan itu, Taufan menutup pintu kamarnya.

 ** _—Merah Tak Terbatas—_**

"Bagaimana, _sweetheart_? Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Alehir dengan senyuman anggun.

Taufan terperangah. Semua kejadian itu terulang di depan matanya, seperti sedang menonton film. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

" _Ara, ara_ ~ Kau tak tahu berapa orang yang sudah kau kecewakan, _sweety_? " Alehir memiringkan kepalanya. Senyuman masih terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Yang tadi hanyalah secuil saja loh."

"M-Memangnya itu mengecewakan mereka?" tanya Taufan tak terima. "Mereka tidak terlihat kecewa tuh."

Alehir kembali tertawa pelan. "Kamu ini polos atau bodoh, hah? Tentu saja mereka tidak terlihat kecewa karena kau tidak peduli, _sweety_."

Kalimat itu sungguh menusuk hati Taufan. Ia dipenuhi rasa bersalah sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingat? Semua orang yang kau kecewakan. Kau buat mereka sedih," lanjut perempuan bermata merah itu. "Itu terjadi hanya karena kau terlalu mengagung-agungkan pacarmu itu, kau tahu?"

Ucapan Alehir membuat Taufan termenung.

Benarkah? Benarkah selama ini ia hanya memedulikan pacarnya saja?

"Taufan, kamu tidak mau belajar bersama kami lagi?"

Suara Yaya terdengar. Taufan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya untuk mendapati wajah Yaya yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Bukankah kami sudah menasehati kamu supaya fokus belajar?"

Kali ini, Ying muncul di samping Yaya. Dengan wajah kecewa, sama seperti Yaya.

"Pacarmu lebih penting dari games ya?"

"Atau lebih penting dari persahabatan kita?"

Fang dan Gopal muncul di samping Ying. Mereka berempat seperti mengelilingi Taufan. Membuat lingkaran dengan Taufan sebagai pusatnya.

Taufan ingin sekali mengucapkan permintaan maafnya. Ia ingin sekali. Namun, tenggorokannya kembali tercekat. Seakan-akan Alehir kembali membuatnya tak bisa berbicara.

"Kak Taufan." Taufan membalikkan badannya. Ia menemukan Thorn dengan wajah yang seperti ingin menangis. Tangannya memegang karcis taman bermain.

"Kak Taufan sudah tidak mau bermain sama Thorn lagi ya?"

 _Maafkan aku, Thorn! Aku masih ingin bermain bersamamu!_

"Kak Taufan kenapa jarang bermain sama Blaze lagi?" Kali ini, Blaze muncul. Sebuah _CD game_ digenggam tangannya.

 _Maafkan aku, Blaze! Ayo kita jahili Kak Hali lagi!_

"Kak Taufan…" Suara lirih dan serak terdengar. Ice muncul. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk seperti biasa, namun terlihat sedih di saat yang bersamaan. "Kak Taufan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lagi karena aku suka tidur ya…?"

 _Bukan begitu, Ice! Aku tidak bermaksud…!_

" _Followers_ kakak sudah lebih banyak dari _followers_ ku." Solar muncul. Kacamata oranyenya tak dipakainya lagi. Membuat Taufan bisa melihat kekecewaan di matanya. "Apa karena itu Kak Taufan tak mau bercanda bersamaku lagi?"

 _Tidak, Solar!_ Followers _mu masih lebih banyak tau!_

"Taufan." Suara dingin memanggil. Taufan tau betul suara ini. Suara Halilintar.

"Kau membuat adik-adik kita kecewa, hm? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami di tengah pertarungan begitu saja?" Halilintar menjeda perkataannya. "Gara-gara kau—"

 _Kak Hali, a-aku… Bu-Bukan begitu!_

Taufan benar-benar merasa bersalah. Rasanya ia ingin lari. Namun, ia tahu. Ia tahu. Masih ada satu orang lagi.

"Ada apa, _sweetheart_? " Suara Alehir terdengar. Taufan membalikkan badannya supaya bisa berhadapan kembali dengannya.

"Kurang satu orang ya?" tanya Alehir. Seringai terukir di wajahnya.

Perempuan merah itu memainkan kuku-kuku tajamnya. "Kau tahu kenapa ia tidak ada di sini?"

Alehir sengaja menjeda ucapannya. Senang melihat Taufan penasaran.

"Karena BoBoiBoy Gempa, adik kembarmu yang pertama itu," ujar Alehir, "tidak pernah kecewa padamu setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepadanya."

Mata Taufan melebar. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Dia benar-benar adik kembar yang baik ya?" lanjut Alehir dengan nada santai. "Selalu berpikir positif dan tidak pernah bisa marah padamu."

Semua bayangan teman-teman dan saudaranya yang tadi muncul di sekitar Taufan menghilang menjadi debu. Meninggalkan Alehir dan Taufan berdua di ruangan merah tak terbatas itu.

"Alasan kedua adalah," ujar Alehir lagi, "raganya sedang tidak sadar sehingga aku tidak bisa memanggilnya ke sini untuk berbicara denganmu. Sayang sekali ya."

Taufan — untuk yang kesekian kalinya — terkejut. "A-Apa yang terjadi pada Gempa?!"

" _Ara, ara_ ~ Alehir memasang seringai lagi. Membuat Taufan muak. "Itu tidak penting, _sweety_. Aku akan menawarkanmu dua pilihan di sini."

Taufan memutuskan tidak menjawab. Ia menantikan Alehir melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau harus mengulang semua kejadian ini dan jika kau gagal alias membuat mereka kecewa kembali, kau akan terlempar lagi ke masa lalu dan membuatmu merasakan kejadian yang sama berulang-ulang atau," terang perempuan itu, "kau akan tinggal di mansion dan tempat tinggalku."

Saat Taufan berpikir, Alehir tiba-tiba berseru.

"Ah! Aku hampir saja lupa."

Taufan mengangkat alisnya. Menantikan kalimat Alehir selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, _sweetheart_ , tapi rajaku tak memberikan pengampunan padamu lagi."

Alehir tersenyum. Bukan seringai, bukan senyuman anggun, bukan senyuman geli. Itu senyuman kepuasan dan senyuman licik nan jahat.

Taufan merasa sekitarnya bergetar. Dan, tiba-tiba, ia jatuh dalam kegelapan yang dalam.

"Sampai jumpa di Mansion Sychete, _sweetheart_. "

Sebelum kegelapan merengkuh Taufan sepenuhnya, laki-laki itu sempat melihat Alehir berjalan mendekati lubang di mana Taufan berada.

"Aku harap kau mengutamakan pekerjaanmu di sana dibandingkan memikirkan pacarmu itu—"

Gelap. Semuanya kembali gelap. Taufan tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

"—BoBoiBoy Taufan."

 _ **—Merah Tak Terbatas—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_ ( )ﾉ

 _Irinaa kembali dengan fanfiction bertema dark~ (meskipun di bagian flashbacknya ada humor sih, tapi lupakan)_

 _Gimana? Irinaa bukan jagonya buat cerita begini_ (ＴＴ) _Semoga memuaskan ya~!_

 _Katanya facebook mau diblokir sementara sama menkominfo. Syedih :' Jangan diblokir dong_ (ＴＴ)

 _Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita Irinaa!_ ･ᴗ･

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_ ()/

 _—_

 _Follow Irinaa on:_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

"ψ()ψ

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Merah Tak Terbatas—**_

Bangunan itu megah. Mewah. Kokoh.

Kalian pasti membayangkan keluarga yang harmonis, mesra, dan bahagia tinggal di dalamnya bukan?

Kalaupun bukan, anggap saja kalian berpikir seperti itu, oke? Oke.

Namun, kalian salah. Bangunan itu merupakan sumber kesengsaraan.

Dan Taufan merupakan pendatang baru yang akan tinggal di sana. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

"Selamat datang di Mansion Sychete, mansion kesengsaraan, BoBoiBoy Taufan."


End file.
